Tsukushii
Tsukushii is an OC created by me, Yamiga. http://yamiga.deviantart.com/art/Tsukushii-the-Beauty-415641957. If you're interested in using her, just note me on DA. Background Illegitamte daughter of Orochimaru and Tsunade. Due to a small romance with Orochimaru in her youth, Tsunade came up with an unexpected/unwanted pregnancy. During her second trimester, she had kept it hidden for so long, but decided to keep up her status, and not to dishonor her family name, she got an abortion.Tsukushi survived the abortion due to both Orochimaru and Tsunade's blood. Orochimaru, figruing this all out somehow, takes his daughter from the hospital before leaving the village and performs experiments on her to keep her alive. Tsunade still believes her to be dead.c. Personality Tsukushii is very rude, snappy and bossy. She feels like she must be this way, since wants to be the cernter of attention. She is kind to her father however, Kabuto and Sora, whom she grew up with. Appearance Tsukushi is a tan girl with a youthful face. Her golden eyes however, hold a serpant like appearence. Her naturally hair is blond, but she dyes it to dis-associate herself from anyone from the Senju clan. She always takes care of her appearence to look her best. Abilities She is a skilled shinobi, being taught under Orochimaru since age five. Kabuto taught her medical nin-jutsu which she uses to her advangate. She, also having a curse mark uses that to her advantage as well. However, due to the abortion, her lungs fail her and if she fights for long periods of time, she can pass out due to the lack of oxygen. She carried an inhaler with her. Her singing is powerful and she uses this to bring people into different dimensions. She learned how to use this technique from Tayuya whom aslo taught her how to play the trumpet, which she uses as well. She can summon snakes, though not manda. Her fahther was going to teach her, but Sasuke took her place somewhat. Kekkei Genkai Because of her mother's Uzumaki/Senju blood, Tsukushii has the abilty to obtain super human strength, and her chakra force is strong. From her father, she is able to administer curse marks on people. Sora is usually with her to balance this out. Status Tsukushii is a strong shinobi of her village and to those who do not know her she is feared. She is jounin level. Relationships Tsukushii is very close to Orochimaru, whom is her father. She knows that her mother did not want her, threfore is very fond of Orochimaru for making the sacrafice to save her. Towards Kabuto, she is surprisngly kind as she favors him. Towards Sora, she acts as an Part I During the Invasion of Konoha Arc, Tsukushii goes to Konoha with Sora (Sora has no idea about the attack). She takes dislike towards Sasuke, and Naruto. At the same time, she doesn't take to kind to Kankuro who is aroudn Sora. With the knowledge of the invasion, she voices concern for Kabuto and Orochimaru, however they tell her to calm down. She starts to take interest in Sakura, who seems to feel left out. The two and Sora quickly become friends. While Sora tells Sakura her past, Tsuku keeps the village in vasion a secret. When hearing the Sasuke gets the curse mark, she is enraged beyond belief, even wanting to challenge him to see who is stronger. However, Orochimaru advises her to leave Sasuke alone. During the invasion, she fights and gets the ANBU away from Sora. She even stalls Naruto, however upon hearing her father's condition, she leaves the village immediately. Part II coming soon Trivia *Tsukushii's name means beautiful. *Tsukushii highly dislikes Karin Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, they are both "fake" in her opinion. *She slightly favored Suigestu, but her heart remains with Kabuto. *She is close friends with Sora, which she grew up with. *More to come Quotes *(To Sora) "If truly you love someone, then go after them. Now that being said, not everyone you love is the best for you." *(To Kabuto, about Sasuke) "How can father favor such a runt over me, his own daughter?" *(To Tsunade) "Hah, am I just that mistake that came back to bite you in the but, after you tried to get rid of me!?" Reference http://yamiga.deviantart.com/art/Tsukushii-the-Beauty-415641957 Here's where I uploaded her original! Category:DRAFT